This application is based on copending French application No. 9207730, filed Jun. 24, 1992, priority of which is claimed under 35 U.S.C. 119.
The invention relates to a flagstaff constituted by a mast provided with a boom which carries a flag.
Numerous flagstaffs of this type are known, these being very widely used to display flags or ensigns for advertising or decorative purposes, such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,486 or 1,712,691.
These flagstaffs have numerous drawbacks, deriving mainly from the fact that the flag can only be put into place or lowered by acting directly on the boom or by manoeuvering the boom itself. The personnel thus has to be equipped with lifting apparatus, or else the mast has to be fitted with lifting devices, which involves the assistance of a specialized maintenance company or highly complex operations when manoeuvering the boom. Another solution is to use masts that can swing between their normal position and a practically horizontal position, but this manoeuvre is often difficult owing to the fact that the masts are installed in the vicinity of a public thoroughfare or a confined space, which is the case, for example, of car dealers.
Now, such drawbacks become prohibitive if we take into account the fact that the flags are manipulated quite frequently since they deteriorate quickly owing to pollution, dust, wind and inclement weather.
Moreover, these difficulties are further aggravated by the fact that use is now made of large-sized flags.